Dirty Deeds
by MidnightAmbrose
Summary: This is going to be made into a story. No plot, just sex with a pregnancy. It's Dean/OC and he's the teacher and the OC is his student. Contains sex, bdsm, teacher/student sexual relationship. Risque/Dark story. Continues off from Private Affair
1. Chapter 1

It has been one month since the infamous after school sex. After every class, she flirts and teases her teacher. She makes him harder than a rock and he has to go on the rest of the day with that in his pants—or that is until lunch, when she comes and takes care of it. He would flirt with her in class and he does an excellent job at hiding it.

Mr. Ambrose is sitting at his desk, waiting for his favorite student to come _eat _her lunch. She walks into his classroom, shuts and locks the door, and then goes over and sits in his lap. He holds out his arms and she embraces his warmth.

"What is ma'lady in the mood for today?" he asked with a smirk. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her hand up in his tie and started to twirl it. "You know Mr. Ambrose; I really had a great time this past weekend. I got to spend the entire weekend with _my _favorite teacher." She said to him. Dean wraps his arms around her waist. He brings her in closer and she can smell the scent of his cologne. She leans in and places a soft kiss onto his lips. "Mr. Ambrose, my parents will be away this weekend and I will be all alone." She wrapped her arms around his neck and get in closer to his face. "…and maybe, you can come over and…keep me company," she spoke softly. She started to roll on his hips and she can feel his cock starting to rise up. She pulled back and smirked at him. "A little eager, aren't we?" she said. "Well, I mean, I know that you're _hungry._" She smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his lips, before getting under his desk and on her knees.

Before she could unzip his pants, his classroom door swung open and his class of freshmen came in. She looked through the small wire holder hole on his desk and saw all these freshmen come in. "Dean, I thought you locked the door," she whispered angrily at him.

Therefore, his students wouldn't see him bending down under his desk; he started writing on a piece of paper.

_"We just finished reading Romeo and Juliet and I promised them the movie version, so just be quiet. ;)"_

He threw the piece of paper under the desk and then got up to go speak to his students. After he finished explaining the agenda, one of his students raised her hand. He pointed at her so she could speak. "Mr. Ambrose, are you dating anyone?" the student asked. Dean thought about her under his desk and smiled. "Yes, yes I am. Don't worry about who it is. Just watch the movie and fill out the questionnaire."

Dean played the movie, shut the lights off and walked back to his desk. He looked under his desk and she is still there, except this time, she unbuttoned her shirt some and he was able to have a visual sight down her blouse. He reached down, drove his hand down that blouse, and fondled her breasts.

She took his hand out and place chaste kisses on each finger. He moved to the edge of his chair, as she started to unzip his zipper down and pull out his hard erection. She sucked on the head of his cock, licking off the pre cum that came with it. She started to take more into her mouth and Dean released his head back.

He quickly looked up to make sure his class is focusing on the movie. He moves his focus back down to the female sucking him off under his desk. Her blue eyes shining in his face; he couldn't help but smile. She took more in of his erection and her lips started getting lower on his cock. He is starting to hear little sucking noises coming from her. He puts his elbows on his desk and uses his hands to support his head. He runs his fingers through his slicked back hair. He has never had a blowjob as great as this. The fact that it is coming from his student makes it more enjoyable for him because he's has someone who is willing to please him and risk everything she has waiting for her in the future.

He comes back to reality when one of his students came up to his desk to talk to him. "Yes?" he asked her. "Mr. Ambrose, I have a question," the female student said to him. He looked at her with a look—the look asking her to go away. One of his freshmen students who also has a crush on him is at his desk, while the student he's dating is sucking him off under his desk.

"What is it?" he responded. The student smirked at him, "Are you dating a student?" she asked. Dean looked at her, trying to hide his guilty face. She, under the desk however, took his entire cock into her mouth, but then choked on it.

"No." he lied. "Now, go sit down." he added. Dean looked down at her under his desk. He winked her and she smiled at him with her eyes. She felt his cum hitting the back of her throat and he bit his lip hard as he came in her mouth. She swallowed all his cum and released her mouth from his cock with a pop. She placed another small chaste kiss on the tip, before pushing his cock back inside his pants.

The bell rang and his students left. She crawled out from under his desk, pulled her skirt back down, buttoned her uniform top back up, went over, and sat on his desk. He came back over with the movie and put it inside her desk, before taking his seat in his chair. She moved herself back into his lap.

"Are we still on for this weekend?" she asked lustfully. He smirked and replied with a yes. Luckily, for the both of them, it was Friday.

It was the end of the day and she is ready to spend time with her so-called _boyfriend._ She's standing at her locker when Dean comes up and blows in her ear. She giggles and shrugs him off her back. "Mr. Ambrose, we need to keep it professional. I am your student." She whispers. "Until tonight, then you are just mine." He whispered back with a smirk.

He leaned up on the locker next to hers. "I want you to do something for me, with no questions asked." She looked at him and smirked. "I'll do anything for you, Mr. Ambrose."

He arrived later that night at her house. Just as she said, her parents aren't there. It is just her and him in a big house.

Once he stepped in, she shut the door and led him upstairs to her room. Once they got up there, he walked her back to her bed, pushed her down on it, climbed on top of her and started kissing her. His lips started trailing down to her neck. He started kissing her under a neck, leaving a red mark behind. He hands drifted down the back of his shirt and she pulled it up. He stopped kissing her neck, and took his shirt off. Dean normally wears regular jeans, but tonight, tonight he wore skinny jeans and they really brought out his ass.

She ran her hand down his broad chest. He took her hand and kissed it. "Remember, when I told you that I want to try something out on you." She smiled up at him and nodded. "Well, I have a surprise for you….I'm going to make you beg for me tonight." He said with a sinister smirk. She leaned up and kissed him. "Well, I have a surprise for you."

She pushed him off her and went to her closet to grab a small little shopping bag. "That's a small bag to fit an outfit in there." He said to her. She smiled and winked at him. "Well, Mr. Ambrose, it's a small outfit."

She left to go change in her bathroom. Dean got up and grabbed some items from his bag. He ended getting a blindfold, a rope and a leather strap whip, as well as some, lubricant.

She came out of the bathroom with nothing, but a small outfit on. She is wearing a flyaway babydoll piece of lingerie. It is white with a small blue bow to hold it the front of it together. To complete the outfit, she has on white lace G-string.

Dean bit his lip as he saw he come out from the bathroom. He walked over to her and kissed her. As the kiss deepened, she opened her mouth, which allowed him to stick his tongue inside of her mouth. He hands wrapping around her drifting down to her back, feeling her pert ass. He couldn't wait to have her, but he wanted her on her knees begging for him.

He pulled back from the hug, turned her around and started rubbing her slit. "I'm going to make you beg for me tonight." He started. He grabbed ahold of the ends of the panties and pulled them up, wedging through her slit. "You've been bad. You're not supposed to fuck your teacher; you're not supposed to suck your teacher's dick under his desk. Only dirty little sluts do that—unless, you want to be a dirty little slut."

She started moaning. The feeling of so much aggression and power he has, it's such a turn on for her. "Now, you're going to listen to everything I tell you and maybe, just maybe, I can reward you." He pulled her panties just a bit tighter. "And when you beg, you call me Mr. Ambrose." Her moans got louder. "Are you going to be a good slut and do that for me?" She shook her head yes.

Dean gave her the blindfold and told her to get on her knees. She put the blindfold on and got down on her knees. She put her hands behind her back and he tied them together with the rope. She got down on her knees and he started dragging the whip across her back. She got small shivers from the surprise.

"Every time this whips across your back, you thank me by saying 'Thank you, Mr. Ambrose' and count." She shook her head.

He slaps the whip across the small of her back. "One; thank you, Mr. Ambrose." He repeats. "Two; Thank you, Mr. Ambrose." He repeated several more times.

"Eight-eight-eighteen; Thank you, Mr. Ambrose." A sinister smile appeared on her face. "That's all you got?" she teased him with. Dean smirked and smacked her back hard before taking her blindfold off. "No; we're just getting started

Dean untied her and pushed her up onto her bed. He removed his jeans and boxers, then joined her. He grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube. He rolled the condom onto his throbbing erection and poured an excessive amount of lube onto his protected cock. He pinned her arms up and kissed her. He aligned his dick up and pushed inside of her. He started out slowly, until he made his way fully inside of her. HE pushed all the way up and started thrusting. Her moans are louder than ever. He holds onto her hips and thrusts vigorously into her and out of her. The metal headboard is slamming into the wall. All you could hear in the room was the sounds of something banging on the wall, skin slapping together and her loud moaning. "Oh damn." Dean screamed out. This felt amazing to him. How could one teenager be the best sex he has ever had?

He leans down and starts kissing her neck. Her moans got louder, due to his facial hair rubbing up against her neck. She put her hands on the back of his head and started to brush her fingers through his soft brown hair. She moaned again, as he kissed his way down to her chest; his facial hair once again leaving the scratchy tingling feeling. He started to bite on her boobs, making sure to leave his mark on the top of them—as he left on her neck.

He picked up his speed and she came. He thrusted faster before grabbing the sheets and coming inside the condom.

"Dean, there's something that I need to tell you." She said to him. He placed a kiss on her lips. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm…pregnant." Dean quickly pulled out and sat up. "Oh my god. I, didn't know, I'm so sorry." He started freaking out. She sat up, pulled him back down, and kissed him. "It's ok." She started. "Everything is going to be ok." Dean smiled and kissed her again.

Dean sat up on the end of the bed and disposed of the used condom.

"You know, Julia, when your parents kick you out, you can move in with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to update this one because it's Dean's birthday.**

* * *

><p>Dean sat at the table in his dining room grading papers. He had to finish up because tonight, he is taking his girlfriend out on a date. He has fucked her a lot and he is the father of her child, but he has never taken her out on an actual date and he feels that he should spoil her.<p>

She knocked on his door; she is two hours early. He goes up, opens the door, and gently pulls her in, before placing a kiss onto her lips.

She shuts the door, as he goes back to his table to finish grading papers. She notices how stressed out he looks, so she decides to relax him the best way she knows how.

She walks up behinds him and starts to massage his shoulders. She unbuttons the first two buttons on his shirt. Her hands slide down inside his shirt and roam down his hairy chest. She starts to kiss his neck.

"You're distracting me." He said to her. She smiled across his skin. "I was just helping you get your mind of things, but if you don't want my help, I guess I can go take a nap." She walked away from him, heading back to his room. He watched as she wiggled her hips. He smiled behind her, then got up and followed her into his bedroom. She turned around and smiled at him. "I knew you would follow." Dean led her back onto his bed, where she crawled all the way back. He hovered over her and started kissing her. His left hand is on her right hip, as his right hand traces down her body. His hand dips down under her skirt and slips through her panties. His hand started to rub around her slit. She moaned into the kiss. His fingers curled up into a fist and he started to fist her heavily. His lips moved to the soft spot on her neck, as she moans out his name. He bites down on her neck, leaving a new mark.

"Oh, by the way, you got a B+ on your paper." Dean said to her. She pushed him off her. If there is one thing that she hates, it's not getting an A on assignments she works hard on.

Dean smiled at her and wrapped her up in his arms. "You freak out, even if you get a B." She shook her head. "No, Mr. Ambrose; I worked really hard on that paper." He places a kiss on her cheek, and then starts to nibble on her neck. "Well, there's always…extra credit."

She smirked over at him. "What did you have in mind?" He leaned in and kissed her on her lips. "You'll see." He whispered to her.

Dean placed his hand on her stomach. She is 10 weeks pregnant and he is nervous and excited to be a daddy.

"Will you have a girl for me?" He smiled at her.

She smiled over at him. "I want a boy first."

"What would you name him?" Dean asked her.

"Harry, maybe Colby." She responded

"And a girl?" he asked

"Ariana or Bridgette." She responded

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"So, about that extra credit…" Dean smirked at her and rolled on top of her.

"Meet me in the bathroom," he whispered to her. Dean rolled off her and went into his bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom a few moments later, the shower is running, and Dean is in his boxers. He picks her up and sits her on the sink counter. He unbuttons her shirt down and throws it off and onto the ground. He slowly runs his hands up her skirt and starts rubbing her thighs. He looks up at her and kisses her, as he slowly removes her panties. He starts to unzip the skirt from the back and she shimmies out of it. She removes her bra, heads over, and steps into the shower. She peaks her head out and seductively asks Dean if he is going to join her or not. Dean smirks at the comment, removes his boxers and joins her in the shower. He wraps his arms around her waist, as she wraps her arms around his neck and leans him against the wall, as she starts kissing his neck. Her lips trail up to his ear. "I want you to fuck me….senseless," she whispered to him. He smirked and then pulled her back. His hands traced down to the back of her thighs and he griped them to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in ecstasy, as he rubbed the tip of his hard cock on her slit.

"Mr. Ambrose, this is just teasing," she moaned. Dean slid his cock up inside of her, she's moaning as she feels the burn. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, as he started to bounce her on his cock. She leans her head back and enjoys just letting him fuck her. He moves his lips to her neck and bites down hard—leaving a new mark. She moves her hands up to his hair and grips on his dirty blond locks. The pleasure felt so good.

"Dean, I'm so close." She says in ecstasy. "Come for me, baby." Dean smirked against her skin when he felt the juices drip down his legs. A few moments later, he came inside of her with a loud growl. All that is heard is the sound of heavy breathing and water running. Dean lowly slips out of her and put her down. He smiles at her before sloppily kissing her. "I suppose I can give you an A now."

Dean turns to water off, before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist. He walks into his room, grabs a pair of sweatpants from the drawer, and puts them on. She comes out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body.

"I'm going to go finish grading papers, and then we can do something fun," he said to her. Dean heads out back to the table to finish grading the papers. He finds hers and changes it to an A. A few moments later, she comes walking out in nothing, but a pair of panties and one of his dress shirts. She walks over to him and gives him a big kiss on the neck. She walks over and sits on the couch and starts watching TV.

Thirty minutes have gone by and Dean cannot focus. He keeps looking over at her and gazing at her. He loves the way she looks in his shirt, the way she is glowing and the way her hair curls when it dries up. Dean thought to himself for a minute. Could he actually be falling for one of his students? What if she doesn't feel the same way back? What if she has my baby and then leaves me? Dean shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. Dean got up, grabbed a bottle of wine from his wine rack, two glasses, went over, and sat next to her.

"I thought you had papers to grade." She said sweetly to him. He smiled at her, leaned in, and kissed her forehead. "You're more important right now."

He poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. "I know you're underage, but it will be our secret." He said to her. She laughed at his comment. "Mr. Ambrose, you're not the first teacher to give me wine." His eyes widen, as he looked up and over at her. "What?" he asked her. Her eyes widen as she realized what she just said.

"Dean," she started and grabbed his hand. "You're not the first teacher I have slept with." She paused and began again. "Mr. Rollins and um Mr. Reigns were before you." She could feel him trying to sleep his hand away. "But you were the first person who has made feel something and, well, I don't want you to leave me nor do I want to leave you." She brought his hand up and kissed it.

"You now, Mr. Ambrose, I've had a relationship before and he was the first person I, um, you know, slept with and he ended up breaking my heart."

Dean started rubbing her thigh, leaned in, and kissed her. "Well, I'm here to stay and don't worry, I won't tell Mr. Rollins or Mr. Reigns that I'm better in bed then they are." Dean said and then winked at her.

Dean placed his hand on her belly and smiled, and then he remembered that she's pregnant and shouldn't be drinking. He grabs the glass from her and drinks it. "You're pregnant and you shouldn't be drinking."

Dean places the glass on the coffee table and kisses her. He keeps kissing her, as she moves to sit into his lap. He grabs a blanket and wraps it around them. He wraps his arms around her, as she finds a movie for them to watch. His left hand moves down into her panties, as he starts to rub her again. She leans he head back and turns it to start kissing his neck. Dean feels liquid, as he fingers her and he smirks. Damn, she gets turned on quickly. He takes his hand out and notices red liquid and his first thought is blood.

"Are you supposed to get your period during pregnancy?" he asked her. "No, why?" she asked.

"Because you're bleeding."

* * *

><p><strong>I mentioned a name last time, but I won't be using it as much. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you like it!<strong>


End file.
